the_new_adventures_of_sonic_and_tails_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eevee
Eevee is Gabrielle's partner Pokemon and her starter Pokemon. Personality Eevee is caring, reliable, and loyal. History Eevee debuted in Enter Gabrielle & Katrese where she was riding on her partner's shoulder traveling with her and DemiVeemon. Eevee noticed something wrong and motioned to her partner and her best friend to look up as they saw Dr. Eggman flying by. Eevee jumps off her partner's shoulder and ran after Dr. Eggman being followed by Gabrielle, Katrese, DemiVeemon, Yoshi, Princess Peach, and Princess Diane. Eevee followed Dr. Eggman until she could run no more. She peered into Dr. Eggman's secret base where she saw Gabrielle and Katrese's nemeis and the school bully, Ryan Schultz becoming one of Dr. Eggman's agents in taking over the world. Eevee gasped and tried to run away, but she was caught by Scratcher and Grounder who revealed that they caught her to Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman plots to turn the poor baby fox into his first robot that could help him. Gabrielle and her friends overhear his evil plan for Eevee. Gabrielle is enraged and talks to Katrese coming up with a plan to rescue Eevee. They meet up with Sonic who is also looking for Dr. Eggman who offers to help Gabrielle rescue her Eevee. Sonic tricks Dr. Eggman into handing Eevee over to her partner and fights him. Eevee watches while on Gabrielle's shoulder and Sonic montions for the girls and their friends to escape. In the next episode, Ryan Schultz is ordered by Dr. Eggman to capture Tails, Braixen, Renamon, Eevee, and DemiVeemon planning on turning them into his mind control slaves to get to Sonic. Eevee and DemiVeemon are eating sweets with their partner and her friends when Ryan and Eggbot, a new member approach Eevee and DemiVeemon. Gabrielle and Katrese quickly stand up to protect Eevee and DemiVeemon. Ryan orders Eggbot to injure the two innocent creatures to weaken them so they can capture them. Eggbot launches an attack at Eevee hurting her and knocking her off the table. Eevee would've died if Gabrielle hadn't caught her just in time. Ryan and Eggbot advanced on DemiVeemon who was shaking in fear. but Yoshi attacked them protecting DemiVeemon, but Yoshi was captured as an hostage to make Gabrielle hand over Eevee and DemiVeemon. Tails, Braixen, and Renamon were already captured and locked up in separate cells. Ryan brought Yoshi telling Dr. Eggman that the two girls refused to hand over Eevee and DemiVeemon, So Dr. Eggman decided to hold Yoshi hostage as an ransom to make the two girls hand over Eevee and DemiVeemon. Eevee and DemiVeemon are captured when Gabrielle isn't looking and the two babies are locked in the same cell. Dr. Eggman reveals his plan to the poor animals when Sonic, Knuckles, Gabrielle, Chris, Katrese, Rika, Serena, Princess Peach, and Princess Diane broke through into the building very angry. Sonic distracted Dr. Eggman as Chris and Knuckles freed Tails from his cell, Serena freed her Braixen from the cell, Rika released her Renamon from the cell, and Gabrielle released her two partners from their cell while Katrese, Princess Peach, and Princess Diane released Yoshi from where he was chained up. Sonic tells them to escape while he finishes Dr. Eggman off. Ryan is called and ordered to recapture the creatures and Yoshi because he could still turn them into mind control slaves. But Gabrielle punches Ryan knocking the teenage bully out. Knuckles stays back to help Sonic fight Eggman whom they defeat for the time being and Yoshi eats Dr. Eggman, but then poops him out due to him being waste inside his digestive system. Category:Pokemon Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Friends of Sonic Category:Foxes Category:Baby Animals Category:Friends of Sonic and Tails Category:Kids